


Talk About Killing You

by Eternal_Love_Song



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Assassin AU, Bucky Has A Crush, Fluff, Gift Fic, I have no idea what else it would be, I'm calling it fluff, M/M, Steve Is Too Good To Kill, Talking, does this count as fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4890091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Love_Song/pseuds/Eternal_Love_Song
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky has been been hired to kill Steve Rogers, but instead, he decides to just have a nice chat with him.</p><p>Based on this prompt: ‘I’m meant to kill you but I’ve been watching you for a week to work out how and you’re just too nice.’ AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk About Killing You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silver_drip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/gifts).



> I'm dedicating this to Silver_drip, because it is actually her fault I wrote this, she just doesn't know it. She posted the assassin au prompts that made me write this and I got this idea while I was writing something else for her. (But she doesn't now that either.)

"Hey, man." Bucky said as he slid into the seat across from Steve Rogers. The man looked confused to see him, but Bucky had expected as much. Bucky knew everything there was to know about this man. He new about the man's past, his hobbies, schedule, and if Bucky had any say in the matter, he knew about Steve's future, as well. That is to say, that he would have one at all.

They were sitting in the outside cafe of the restaurant where very few others were seated this early in the morning. Which was good, because this conversation would require a little privacy.

"Um, do I know you?" Steve asked hesitatingly. He had a polite smile on his face, but the confusion was still clear. Bucky couldn't understand anyone going out of their way to be so polite to a stranger that invited themselves to his table, but that was the beauty of Steve. He was kind without cause. Bucky admired that.

"No, you don't know me." Bucky told him. "But I know you." Bucky leaned forward, dropping his voice so that it wouldn't carry. "I was hired to kill you."

"What?" Steve exclaimed. "Why?" Bucky glared at him for raising his voice and Steve looked sheepish in response, ducking his head slightly and flushing. "Sorry." He said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Now listen," Bucky went on. "I'm not going to kill you. I've been watching you for days now and I honestly can't figure out a single reason why anyone would want you dead."

"Thank you," Steve answered. "But you really shouldn't go around killing people." Steve told him sternly. "It isn't right! You never know who you might end up hurting if you just go around killing indiscriminately."

Bucky looked at him with wide eyes, startled. "It... it's not... indiscriminate."

Steve crossed his arms over his chest. "You almost killed me and you said you don't even know why. Think of how many other people you could have killed that didn't deserve it!"

"I..."

"You shouldn't do that kind of thing to yourself."

"What?" Bucky questioned, unable to hide the shock and confusion that statement caused.

"Don't you ever lose sleep over this?" Steve asked, his expression turning from stern to sympathetic. "Wondering whether a person you killed even deserved it? If they did something wrong or just pissed off the wrong person? Thinking about their families and loved ones, the people that will miss them?"

"No!" Bucky answered with annoyance. "I'm a professional. I know better than to start thinking about things like that."

"You thought about it with me," Steve pointed out.

Bucky glared at him a moment, before looking away. "Look, I just wanted to warn you that someone wants you dead, because you seem like a pretty nice guy, but I didn't come here to be lectured."

"No, you didn't." Steve said, taking a deep breath. "And I haven't even thanked you properly for not taking my life, have I?" Steve smiled at him. Steve had a rather nice smile, when he displayed it like that. Bucky couldn't really help that he was admiring him, could he? Not when the man looked like well toned perfection. "Thank you. I didn't mean to go off, I just really hate bullies. Not that I think you're a bully!" Steve hastily reassured. "Just, uh, you should be more considerate of others, you know." Steve scratched the back of his head again. The man was also rather attractive when he flushed.

"You realize you're giving moral advise to an assassin right now, right?" Bucky questioned. "Because that's what you're doing. How are you even taking this so calmly?"

"I was in the millitary," Steve told him. "I'm used to my life being in danger. And I understand following orders, but there always comes a point where you have to stop and think about things for yourself." Steve paused and looked down. "I tried to find out as much as I could about who I was fighting when I was in the military. I didn't want to kill faceless saps just because that would make it easier. If I'm going to be taking lives, I want to take responsibility for that. I want to know why I'm doing what I am. I don't want to lose track of what's important to me." Steve looked at Bucky again. "Maybe you don't feel that way, but I do."

Bucky stared at him for a long time. He wasn't certain that it was possible, but he swore he could see the man heart of gold, plastered right across his sleeve. Hell, Bucky thought he might be able to reach out and pick it up and the man wouldn't even stop him. "You are something else, you know that?"

"What do you mean?" Steve questioned.

"Military man leaves army to do art, has deep conversation with assassin that was suppose to kill him." Bucky shook his head. "You must be some kinda saint."

"I'm no saint," Steve said. "I've killed people, too. I just try to be considerate of my actions, of other people. I try to be good."

Bucky sat back in his seat. "You are something else," He repeated. "I really can't understand why anyone would want you dead. You're amazing."

Steve blushed at the complement, shrugged. "I wasn't exactly a nobody in the military," He explained. "Maybe someone is holding a grudge for that."

"Listen," Bucky said, becoming serious once more. "If I don't kill you, eventually they'll send someone else to do it, and they probably won't be very happy with me, either, so..." Bucky scratched his head and looked away. "Maybe you don't mind if I hang around for a bit? Try to find out why they want you dead... maybe keep anyone else from finishing you off."

Steve smiled at him, causing Bucky to blush. No one should have that good of a smile. That was too much power in one man's hands. "I don't even know your name." Steve said.

"You can call me Bucky," He said. "You'd probably be better off if you didn't know my real name."

"Bucky, then." Steve said, holding out his hand. Bucky took it with an amused grin, giving it a firm shake. "It's nice to officially meet you."

"Nice to officially meet the assassin that wanted to kill you?" Bucky asked.

"Nice to meet the man that wants to save my life," Steve corrected.

Bucky shook his head. "You're a man whose life I'm happy to save. The world needs more of you."

Steve shook his head. "I'm nothing special. The world really needs more men like you."

"Assassins?"

"Men willing to admit when they might be wrong and change their mind when they're on the wrong path." Steve told him firmly.

Bucky chuckled. "You're an interesting man, Steve."

Steve grinned back. "I'd say the same. As long as we're here, want to order something? Treating you is the least I can do when you're saving my life."

"Yeah, alright." Bucky said. "I'll take you up on that."[  
](f)

**Author's Note:**

> List of assassin au's found [here](http://frenchkey.tumblr.com/post/113716446746/assassin-aus)


End file.
